


Headcanons for being Wednesday Addams’ twin and falling for Klaus Baudelaire

by A_Lawliet



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Klaus Baudelaire Headcanons, Strangers to Lovers, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Summary: A/n: i got this idea by another headcanon, it was by trustsalvatorewriting on tumblr is the link, so definitely go check them out ^^
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Headcanons for being Wednesday Addams’ twin and falling for Klaus Baudelaire

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: i got this idea by another headcanon, it was by trustsalvatorewriting on tumblr is the link, so definitely go check them out ^^

💀 one day, at dinner your parents suddenly brought up that they are gonna be the new legal wards to the baudelaires  
💀 you and your twinsister Wednesday didn’t like the idea  
💀 until this point you have always been closest to Wednesday, and a little with your brother Pugsley  
💀 it took a while before you even accepted your baby brother Pubert  
💀 you all remember what happened on that darn summer camp...  
💀 when the new children entered for the first time, your parents welcomed them at the door  
💀 you stood next to your siblings on top of the stairs and held the little one in your arms, not really showing any direct motivation to great the new addition to the family  
💀your mother introduces the 3 of you, as they approach the stairs  
💀you could all see the suppressed fear on their faces, Wendesday undeniably already had some plans in mind  
💀one girl, long brown hair and bangs  
💀she has a baby in her arms, a little girl  
💀and a boy, about your and Wednesdays age, with glasses  
💀mom asks us to show the three of them around  
💀this tour of the house mainly consists off the boys attempting to make small talk and us opening and closing doors to rooms after naming them  
💀the kitchen, the spare rooms, rooms where Wednesday and you usually play, the library, ets  
💀and lastly their bedrooms  
💀Wednesday and pugsley leave them in one of them  
💀you stay a little longer, still holding Pubert  
💀you tell them they shouldn’t be scared of your parents, they are okay  
💀they are just… more peculiar than your usual everyday parents  
💀you properly introduce themselves  
💀and shake hands with the children  
💀the oldest: Violet  
💀the baby: Sunny  
💀and the boy: Klaus  
💀they seem nice  
💀‘grandma makes breakfast tomorrow, around 8am, mom placed some new clothes in those wardrobes if you like.’  
💀the first few days they are very quiet, mostly keeping to themselves  
💀one day you were in the torture play room  
💀you are testing the new guillotine, when the baudelaire children enter  
💀they are a little distressed about it but seem to appreciate the construction  
💀you give sunny something hard to bite on  
💀violet takes some spare parts and starts making some new invention, while Wednesday looks on and occasionally helps  
💀meanwhile you sit on one of the tables, reading one of your books  
💀she sees Klaus not really knowing what to do  
💀‘come with me’, you tell him, ‘I’ll take you to our library’  
💀he gladly follows  
💀he loves books just as much as you do  
💀you start hanging out a little more together  
💀mainly in the library  
💀slowly but surely they get used to being in the Addams household  
💀yet they are still uneasy about one Count Olaf who has been following them and trying to get their fortune  
💀when they’d told your father Gomez about it, he had laughed and said that if he does pays a visit, 💀he’ll take care of it  
💀you and Klaus start to closer  
💀one day, you started noticing different things about Klaus, and it made you feel really weird  
💀his hair  
💀the twinkle in his eyes he gets behind his glasses whenever he sees a new book he’d like to read  
💀you realized you started to have feelings Klaus Baudelaire  
💀at first it kind of freaked you out  
💀you only really ever saw the love between your parents and that’s kinda weird already, but also really sweet  
💀you tried to ignore it  
💀this also consisted of avoiding Klaus Baudelaire  
💀you talked to Wednesday about it  
💀she agreed you should avoid him until this passed  
💀until a day or two later count Olaf attacks the house  
💀he just bursts in with his henchmen  
💀you parents are upstairs somewhere  
💀the henchmen get ahold of sunny  
💀they threaten the other baudelaires  
💀they have to join olaf  
💀you feel anger boiling up inside you  
💀you don’t want Klaus to get hurt because of this man  
💀or any of them for that matter  
💀suddenly your father would come backflipping in, sword in hand  
💀he happily attacks Olaf and his henchmen  
💀he makes them flee  
💀when they are all gone, you run up to Klaus  
💀and throw your arms around him  
💀you apologize for ignoring him  
💀he hugs you back  
💀‘It’s alright, Cara Mia’  
💀you smile, kiss Klaus’ cheek  
💀‘Mon Cher’


End file.
